Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles - Season 2 Extras
Episode 1. Samson and Delilah * After surviving a car bomb detonation, a damaged Cameron walks back to the house where Sarah and John are being beaten by the criminal Margos Sarkissian. Sarkissian's henchman is standing in the hallway when Cameron walks up behind him and beats him to the floor. If the thug survived the beating, he would have died moments later due to Cameron spilling kerosene to the floor during the fight. The thug had dropped his lighter which ignited the kerosene, and the heat from the fire caused a nearby propane tank to explode. * Mr. Tuck - A disgruntled employee at ZeiraCorp. He becomes aggravated by Catherine Weaver's decision to pull staff from his division to join the Babylon program. He vents his frustrations while in the lavatory, but Weaver - who is actually a liquid metal T-1001 model - has been listening in while disguised as a urinal. After hearing Tuck complain, Weaver assumes her human form and then turns her finger into a spear, impaling Tuck through the head. Episode 2. Automatic For The People * A member of the Resistance breaks into the Connors' new house, severely wounded. He utters the words "Serrano Point... Stop Greenway..." before succumbing to his wounds. * In a flash-forward to the Future War, Derek Reese uses a rocket launcher to shoot down a Skynet Hunter-Killer. * Three of the staff at the Serrano Point nuclear plant are killed by a Terminator impersonating Carl Greenway. Episode 5. Goodbye to All That * Derek and John read about the murder of a man named Martin Bedell in the paper. Derek reveals that a Martin Bedell was a member of the Resistance in the future and that this man was probably killed by a Terminator hunting down anyone with that name. * The T-888 programmed to terminate Martin Bedell acquires its true target at Presidio Alto Military Academy. John and Derek are there and have prepared for the Terminator's arrival, establishing Claymore traps in the nearby woods. When the T-888 closes in on Bedell, its attention is drawn away by John who calls out to the machine and reveals his name. Since all time-displaced Terminators are programmed to terminate John Connor if the opportunity arises, the Triple-8 pursues John instead. John lures the android into Derek's line of sight who shoots it with numerous armour-piercing rounds. The Terminator is disabled and Derek destroys what is left of it with a thermite charge. Episode 6. The Tower is Tall But the Fall is Short * A T-888 with a female skin model arrives in 2008 through a time displacement sphere. Appearing aboard a parked bus in the night, she murders the half-asleep driver and takes his clothes. * Wondering if John has become suicidal, Derek tells Sarah a tale about a Resistance fighter he knew during the war. This unnamed soldier was unable to cope with the constant fighting and one day casually shot himself. * The T-888 sent to kill Dr. Sherman ambushes the doctor's secretary in her car and kills her. The violent details are not shown. * Cameron confronts the T-888 at Dr. Sherman's clinic. The two Terminators fight inside the elevator and Cameron defeats the 888 by dislocating all of its limbs and its head. With its body completely disabled, the 888's CPU chip fries itself, a new feature added by Skynet to stop humans from reprogramming its assets. Episode 7. Brothers of Nablus * At the start of the episode, James Ellison is almost killed in his home by a Terminator sent to replace him. Astonishingly, the agent's life is saved by Cromartie, who impales the Ellison Terminator from behind and rips out its power cell. Cromartie states that he believes Ellison will lead him to the Connors and needs him alive to do so, and is willing to destroy other Skynet infiltrators that could undermine that mission. * The next evening, Ellison is arrested for the murder of a man named Peter Meyers. Ellison repeatedly claims innocence and has no idea who Peter Meyers is, but then the detective interrogating him asks why he took the victim's clothes and jokingly asks if Ellison has a twin brother. It is at this point that Ellison realises that the Terminator that resembled him must have killed Meyers and taken his clothes before coming after him. * Sarah and Cameron track down three criminals who had robbed their house to a bowling alley. Cameron holds the three at gunpoint as Sarah demands her diamonds and credit cards back. When the trio return the stuff, Cameron shoots them dead anyway since they knew where they lived and posed a security risk. Episode 8. Mr. Ferguson is Ill Today * After John and Riley run away to Mexico, Cromartie manages to track them down after they get arrested at a restaurant. Cromartie enters the village police station, shooting seven police officers. Episode 11. Self Made Man * In this episode, Cameron discovers the existence of a Terminator that had been accidentally sent too far back in time, arriving at a speakeasy in 1920. His time displacement sphere caused a fire at Pico Boulevard, resulting in the death of 43 people, including a man whose life was an important factor in the Terminator's mission. * In another 1920 flashback, the T-888 known as Myron Stark is gaining capital in order to correct its accidental killing of Will Chandler. It does this by robbing a bank and guns down eight people as it makes its getaway. * Fred Jeffers - A construction foreman working for Rupert Chandler. In 1925, he was killed by Myron Stark who overturned Jeffers' car while he was in it and pushed it over a cliff on Mulholland Drive. Episode 12. Alpine Fields * Sarah informs David Fields that a Terminator is coming after him and his family and that it has already killed their housekeeper at their home in the city. * In a "future flashback", Derek recalls an incident during the Future War when Skynet deployed a bioweapon against a Resistance bunker. The weaponized virus killed all but one of the two hundred people in the bunker. * Charles Barkley - The Fields family dog. After Cameron gets thrown through the family's cabin window, the dog repeatedly barks and then runs out of the house towards the incoming Terminator. After Charles drops out of sight, a sudden yelp followed by silence indicates that the dog was killed by the Terminator. * By the end of the episode, Derek gets a call from Sarah who tells him that the T-888 hunting the Fields has been destroyed. How the Terminator was destroyed is not mentioned. Episode 14. The Good Wound * After finding out that John Henry had discovered the shell company stockpiling coltan alloy, Catherine Weaver decides to destroy the factory so that nothing can be traced back to Zeira Corp. She enters the factory and, in true T-1000 fashion, singlehandedly murders all of the employees (32 people according to a radio news bulletin in the following episode) before blowing up the factory. Episode 15. Desert Cantos * Driving down a country road, the Connors pass a field where two cows are lying dead in the withered grass, apparently poisoned by tainted water. * Mike Thompson - Ex-boyfriend of Zoe McCarthy. Sarah, Cameron, John and Derek watch a recording of Mike and his family being shot dead by Kaliba Group security personnel, supposedly after leaking information regarding Desert Heat & Air's true purpose of manufacturing robotic drones. One of the gunmen is Zoe's father. Episode 17. Ourselves Alone * Cameron removes a pigeon that she finds nesting in the chimney. She takes it outside to release it, but her hand seizes up and she accidentally kills the bird by clutching it too tight. Episode 19. Today is the Day, Part 2 * Officer Goodnow - A Resistance officer aboard the submarine U.S.S. Jimmy Carter. She, along with Dietze and a few other crew members, opened a sealed box that was supposed to be delivered to John Connor at Serrano Point. Inside the box was a T-1000, a Terminator composed of liquid mimetic polyalloy. Upon being released, the T-1000 formed a blade and stabbed Goodnow before liquefying again and escaping into the sub's ventilation system. * After the destruction of the Jimmy Carter, Jesse meets with Cameron where they discuss apparent lack of leadership. During this conversation, Cameron mentions that Jesse was pregnant but had miscarried due to the Carter's descent to crush depth. Episode 20. To the Lighthouse * Cameron and Derek are followed by Kaliba agents who taser Derek and attempt to flee with him. As they drive off, one of them fires at Cameron with a machine pistol and Cameron returns fire with her Glock, killing the gunman. * Sarah checks into a hospital after discovering a lump in her chest. The lump is not cancerous, but is concealing a transmitter implanted into Sarah by Ed Winston during their last encounter. She uses a defibrillator to short out the transmitter which a Kaliba agent is tracking. Minutes later, said agent enters the room where Sarah lies and Sarah wakes up, tripping the agent and shocking him with the defibrillator. Sarah puts the paddles to the agent's head and shocks his brain, thus likely killing him. * Cameron follows the Kaliba van that took Derek back to a factory. She falls into an electrical trap and is disabled, or so it appears. As a Kaliba agent is about to scalp her and pull her CPU chip, she suddenly gets up and puts her hand around the man's throat, either choking him or snapping his neck. * Sarah returns to the lighthouse to find the place has been attacked and Charlie's dog is dead. Out by the dock, the burnt body of a Kaliba agent lies in the sand. Episode 21. Adam Raised A Cain * A Terminator disguised as a water delivery boy arrives at the Weaver house's front door. When Savannah's babysitter answers, the Terminator shoots her dead. * Two guards were also killed by the T-888 at Weaver's home. Episode 22. Born to Run * The T-888 that tried to kill Savannah in the previous episode arrives at ZeiraCorp and shoots the guard in the underground car park. * Catherine Weaver confronts the T-888 herself. When the T-888 shoots her, Weaver is completely unharmed, being a liquid metal T-1000. She then extends her right arm into a blade and impales the T-888, then extends her left arm into a nearby electrical box. Her polyalloy body conducts the electricity and carries it to the T-888, rendering it offline long enough for Weaver to extract its CPU chip. * John Henry remotely accesses the electronic locks at L.A. County Jail, releasing all of the prisoners who then attempt to flee. While not confirmed, one security guard may have been trampled to death by the stampede of prisoners. Category:TV Deaths Category:Extras Category:Terminator (franchise) Category:Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles